Spiral Pegasus
}} Spiral Pegasus, known as in Japan, also known as The Skiver,Mega Man X5 PlayStation release and Mega Man X Collection is a Pegasus-themed Reploid from Mega Man X5. He was a young director of the Repliforce air brigade, who survived the Great Repliforce War that occurred during the events of Mega Man X4. He looked up to Colonel and General and knows Iris. He then began overseeing an Air Force base near to the west coast of Norway, known as the Reploid Air Force. Spiral Pegasus held an Orbiter Wing needed for the Shuttle Operation to destroy the Eurasia colony. However, because of being in the early stages of the viral infection and unresolved issues with the Maverick Hunters, he refuses to cooperate and orders to be taken down in an duel without hard feelings: * If X was used, he always wanted to meet with him, implying he wanted to discuss about the General. * If Zero was used, he questions as to why he killed the Colonel. If he was fully infected, he yells out for killing out of revenge: General for X and Colonel and Iris for Zero. Strategy Spiral Pegasus flies about and uses his Wing Spiral attack, but can be trapped by Dark Hold, so use this to your advantage. Zero is recommended for this battle, as he can still perform his other skills (that do not require Weapon Energy) when using Dark Hold, unlike X, who is only limited to buster shots when the weapon is in effect. Other appearances *Spiral Pegasus is fought alongside Neon Tiger, Dark Necrobat, and Blaze Heatnix in three stages from the X Challenge in Mega Man X Legacy Collection and Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2. *Spiral Pegasus is an unit card in TEPPEN. Data Nickname: Stage enemies *Giga Death B *Shitappers *Sigma Virus Powers and Abilities *'Dash Tackle' (ダッシュ体当たり) - He flies around at high speed to tackle the target. *'Hurricane' (疾風) - He will dash and create an after-image with W-Shredder. *'Wing Spiral' (ウィングスパイラル) - Creates a tornado with Wing Spiral. *'Shoryuken' (昇龍拳) - He moves to the bottom of the plane and rises with an uppercut. Dialogues When Playing as X Needing the Orbiter Wing= Spiral Pegasus: X! I've wanted to meet you... But considering the situation, we don't have time for small talk. Soon, the Reploid Air Force will be destroyed. You may be our only hope... But, you'll have to convince me first... Through battle... |-| W/o needing the Orbiter Wing= Spiral Pegasus: I didn't want to meet you in a situation like this... Not only this airport, but I, too, will be infected by the virus, and all will turn into Mavericks... Therefore, my destiny lies in your hands... Before I've totally lost my mind, please fight me... and make me accept my destiny... |-| Eurasia crashed or was destroyed= Spiral Pegasus: Squawk! Who... Are... You? X: Pegasus... You have also been... Spiral Pegasus: You have killed the General... I'll kill you to avenge his death! When Playing as Zero Needing the Orbiter Wing= Spiral Pegasus: I've wanted to see you, Zero... I wanted to ask you something... My thoughts always come back to the Colonel. I wanted to ask you if the battle between you two was necessary. I'm not accusing you, I just want to know, that's all. I've already been infected by the Virus... I'm destined to be retired by you once I become a Maverick, so go ahead, take me down... I want to fight you for the Colonel... That's what the Colonel would want. Zero: I understand... But I'll fight you only because this is my mission. Now... let's do it! |-| W/o needing the Orbiter Wing= Spiral Pegasus: Zero! I didn't want to see you in a situation such as this... Soon the Virus will take full control of me... When that happens, you'll have to retire me. So... Fight me now, Maverick Hunter... I want to fight you for the Colonel... And that's what the Colonel would want. Zero: I understand... But I'll fight you only because it is my mission... Here I come! |-| Eurasia crashed or was destroyed= Spiral Pegasus: Iris, who is this guy? Please... ...tell me, Iris. Who is this guy? Zero: Pegasus... You've become one of the Mavericks too...? Iris is gone... I'm... Spiral Pegasus: KILL YOU. I'LL KILL YOU!! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO ESCAPE! Other media Archie Comics Spiral Pegasus appears in the crossover event Worlds Unite. He is one of the many Mavericks recreated by Sigma-1 using his newfound powers before being dispatched to various worlds via Genesis Portals to conquer in Sigma's name. He and Toxic Seahorse go to the world of ''Breath of Fire III'' to set an Unity Engine, but they are destroyed by the heroes in that world. ''Rockman X5'' (manhua) Spiral Pegasus fought X alongside Sigma, Burn Dinorex, Spike Rosered, and Zero. After X applied a cure on Zero, he went on a rampage before returning to normal, defeating the three Reploids assisting Sigma. Other appearances Spiral Pegasus had a cameo appearance in the Rockman Zero manga. Gallery SpiralPegacionCharSht.jpg|Spiral Pegasus' character sheet. MMX5SketchPegasus.jpg|Spiral Pegasus sketch for Mega Man X5. TEPPEN TFS 005 art.png|Spiral Pegasus from TEPPEN. Maverick Army.jpg|''Mega Man X - Mega Man X8'' Mavericks in Worlds Unite Rockman X5 manhua Burn Dinorex & Spiral Pegasus.jpg|Spiral Pegasus in the Rockman X5 manhua Production Notes Developer Comments This is our second shot in the fantasy series. In the previous game, X4, we went for a dragon motif, but as a rule for the X series bosses, fantasy types are not existent creatures, so if it's hard to figure out, it becomes unavailable. Well, I broke that rule again this time. (grin) His attack method was easy to imagine and he looked cool, so I decided on him fairly quickly. The fact that his attack method resembles Eagleed's is because I was heavily influenced by Cyber Mission, which I was making at the same time, so I tried making them similar on purpose.Rockman Elysium: Production notes about the cast of X5Capcom Community: X5 Developer/Designer Note translations Designer Comments He's a soldier, so he's in uniform (as is). I like him rather a bit, but I'd still like to rework the wings. When I was drawing this, I was listening to the theme to Captain Tsubasa over and over. Tsubasa is a classic soccer manga/anime. Thus we have the wings (tsubasa) link.... I don't know if he'll make the best use of them or not. Trivia *In the original English release, Spiral Pegasus was named The Skiver, after Guns N' Roses Finnish collaborator Michael "High in the Sky" Monroe.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Alyson Court Talks Mega Man X5 Guns N' Roses References *Based on his words to Zero (if the Eurasia crashed and he is encountered), Spiral Pegasus apparently knew Iris once (most likely through Colonel). Whatever sort of relationship they may have had then is largely unknown. *Spiral Pegasus is the second Maverick based on a mythological or fantasy creature, the first being Magma Dragoon from Mega Man X4. **The only other Mavericks with this distinction are Volt Kraken from Mega Man X5, Blaze Heatnix from Mega Man X6 and Avalanche Yeti from Mega Man X8. *Right at the beginning of the first inner area in his stage, there are several Eagle Ride Armors in the background. *Spiral Pegasus has an attack pattern that resembles Storm Eagle's from the first Mega Man X. References *Attack names from Compendium of Rockman X page 82. Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Repliforce Category:Mega Man X5 bosses Category:Archie Comics X characters Category:Male Reploids Category:Mythological design Category:Mammal design Category:Air Mavericks Category:Speed Mavericks Category:X Challenge bosses